A micro base station, for example, a Home eNodeB (HeNB) stores software (load module), system data (CM file), and the like.
The related arts are discussed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-508871, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2012-85201 and 2012-85299.